Building codes require that public spaces have electrically operated emergency lighting and signage in case of a power outage so that the occupants of the building can evacuate safely. Such emergency lighting and signage may involve an auxiliary power source that functions during a power outage. There are a variety of light fixture exit signs used in buildings to provide emergency exit notifications. These exit signs are made of a variety of materials, including various metals and plastics, which are mounted on a building ceiling or wall. The United States nationally requires exit signs to indicate the word “EXIT”, and the exit signs may also include directional arrows (e.g., right arrow, left arrow, both right and left arrows). All exit signage letters and arrows are Code required to be illuminated. Canada and other countries throughout the United Kingdom require that the exit signs use a standardized “running man” symbol along with arrows showing direction. A projected “Exit” message may be obtained by directing light from a light source through an image forming apparatus, such as a stencil. These exit signs are produced in many different directional arrow configurations that require excessive production of various configurations and can result in potential mistakes in shipping.
Existing light fixture signs are typically mounted in some exposed location and are subject to accidental damage, intentional vandalism, collection of dirt and grime, and in many cases are not aesthetically pleasing to look at. Because of their general exposure, light fixture signs are vulnerable to breakage of, or tampering with, the light itself, with possible resultant battery pack disconnecting or draining of the stored power. The result of either would be an unanticipated absence of emergency lighting during an outage of normal power. Additionally, many light fixture signs do not have an aesthetically pleasing appearance. When thousands of dollars have been spent to establish a pleasing decor in an office, lobby, etc., the appearance of such a sign can be glaringly out of place.